Playing Hooky
by Orange Lantern Tsume
Summary: AU What if all of Earth's schools WERE like Mad Mod's? After the Brit's episode, Robin and the others answer Starfire's question. If they're lucky, the Justice League won't make them go back.


Playing Hooky 

By Blackheart Syaoran 

AUTHOR: Third Titans fic, and hopefully a good one.  

NOTE: If it is requested enough, I might continue with subsequent chapters.  Otherwise, don't hold your breath.  

***********************************************************************

"Man, it feels _good_ to be home!" Cyborg said loudly as he entered Titans Tower.  "Boy, am I glad to be out of that crazy school!"  

"Me too!" Beast Boy nodded.  "I can't believe I kept getting hypnotized!"  

"I can," Raven said.  "It's because you're highly susceptible to hypnosis.  With the right training, you can learn to resist it."  

Beast Boy snorted.  "Who needs it?  I can just figure out an animal to turn into, and I won't be hypnotized."  

"Oh really?" Cyborg asked, not believing his little green friend.  

"Dude, rhinos have terrible eyesight!" Beast Boy pointed out.  

The man-machine thought about that.  "Yeah, you got a point there."  

As that trio continued talking amongst themselves, Robin and Starfire sat down on the couch.  

"Starfire?" Robin asked, turning to the alien girl.  

"Yes, Robin?"  

"I think I need to answer your question."  

Starfire blinked.  "My question?  I do not recall asking one."  

"You know, when we were in Mad Mod's library, and you asked if all the schools on my planet were this horrible?"  

As the other three quieted down, apparently having caught wind of the new discussion, Starfire thought back to the nightmarish experience in the library.  She recalled Robin saving her from being crushed by Mad Mod's giant book stamp, and asking him— 

"Ah, yes, I do remember asking you such a question!" she said.  "I did not know that you wanted to answer it; I assumed we had more important tasks, such as saving our friends."  

Robin grinned sheepishly.  "Yeah, those things were important too, but I don't like it when I don't have enough information—you know, unanswered questions."  

Starfire nodded.  

"You see, Star, as incredible as it sounds, all the schools on Earth are, more or less, just like Mad Mod's: They're giant deathtraps that us heroes have to escape.  I know it may sound crazy—and believe me, it is—but that's what things are like for us."  

"For metahumans and the like, anyway," Cyborg clarified.  "Regular kids get home schooled by their family and friends, and read books and all that.  For people like us, with powers, we gotta run the gauntlet."  

"I do not understand this 'run the gauntlet' you speak of," Starfire said.  

"It means that we have to face problems," Robin explained.  "Like Slade and the Hive and everything.  We get that instead of homework."  He paused, and then said, "Well, actually, it kind of _is_ our homework."  

"Robin, I understand most of what you are all saying, but I am still confused."  

"Let me have a crack at it," Beast Boy said.  "You see, Star, what the guys are saying is that if you're a superhuman, like we are, instead of being home-schooled like regular people, you get supervillains and that stuff."  

Starfire nodded.  "I see, but why have you not taken action against such places?  Surely people would not allow them to exist?"  

This caused the Titans, save for Raven, to shift uneasily.  

"Well, that's a bit of a story," Robin admitted.  "The governments of the world all agree that school should exist, to challenge heroes so that they can keep on top of things.  It's kind of an official agreement that villains who have schools can 'test' a hero's mettle."  

"But Mad Mod—!" Starfire began.  

"Will serve his time in prison, unless he escapes," Robin told her.  

"But he kidnapped us from our home and attempted to erase our minds!"  

"And we caught him, and now he's under _very_ tight surveillance in prison," Cyborg told her.  

Taking Starfire's hand in his, Robin said, "Listen, Star, I know things may not seem right to you, but believe me, it's just the same way for us.  We don't get it ourselves sometimes, but we deal with it.  I may hate school, but if sending the next generation of superheroes to it makes them any good, I'm all for it."  

Starfire thought before responding.  "I see.  Still, I wish that we avoid Mad Mod's Institute for Bratty Teenage Do-Gooders in the future."  

"Agreed," Robin said.  "Now, how about we get some food."  

"A pizza, maybe?" Beast Boy asked hopefully, leaning in on the two.  

"Don't count on it," Raven said, grabbing his ear and pulling him away from Robin and Starfire.  "I don't feel like leaving the Tower after today."  

"Same here, man," Cyborg said.  "Right now, staying put is the idea I've heard all day."  

Robin smiled at Starfire, and she smiled back.  

*********************************************************************

AUTHOR: Short, maybe a little sappy, but hopefully somewhat interesting.  

READ N REVIEW!  


End file.
